


Alpha and Omega

by Homestuck_Gay_Bean



Series: Sobesk and Fenrir are kinky fuckers [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Gay_Bean/pseuds/Homestuck_Gay_Bean
Summary: Alpha Sobesk and Omega Fenrir are at a high blood event, when Fenrir goes into heat. What occurs makes sense.





	Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this! 
> 
> Warning, involves weight gain. If you don't like, don't read.

Being an actual god among peasants is nice and all, as long as one is properly socialized and rehearsed on all highblood mannerisms. Sobesk Attrox was none of those things. That made events such as these more difficult than any other, especially when surrounded by needy purplebloods rudely demanding things. He had no actual previous distinction between the stereotypical behaviours of the blood castes, but ever since he was forced to attend, he found himself learning more than he ever wanted to know. One commonly known fact: Highbloods are horny. With his omega due for a heat any day now, Sobesk had to be on top of things with the surveillence of any and all interactions between the other violet and any hormone driven highbloods looking for a good fuck. Now, though, he had gone and lost the man. Stumbling through a crowd of whooping clowns and nervous indigos. Nevermind them, a feeling of dread hit the gilled menace as a familiar scent reached his nose- yeah, his boy was in heat. Now. Here. Why not? It was dangerous to have an unmarked omega but the poor crocodile didn't want to rush things, he had only just joined society to begin with. Now, he was beginning to see why others had insisted he ought to mark Fenrir. Alphas with no red quadrent would flock to an unmarked omega in heat like wingbeasts to a scrap of grubloaf. It was bad. Following the scent, he too shoved past a few lower blooded alphas, following the scent as a few others seemed to. And there he was, already surrounded by horny assholes. "Psst." The twitchy man waved to his companion, trying to avoid alerting the sharks circling in. Surely his fellow seadweller had begun to notice by now. "Pst. You. Here."

Fenrir knew the moment he felt nauseous, that it wasn't the wine. Damnit. Of course when Sobesk wasn't around it would start. He was slowly backing into a wall, surrounded by other high blooded alphas. "Well, well, well, ain't you a pretty one... Wouldn't it be just, just so lovely for you to carry my beautiful pups..?" A purple blood of similar height said to him. 'No, no, no, no, no-' Fenrir quickly thought, glancing around at the rest of the alphas surrounding the unmarked omega. But, the smell of his alpha hit him. He may not had marked him, but he knew that crocodiles scent anywhere. His violet eyes scanned the room, taking in a sigh of relief when he saw him. "Sorry boys." The well tongued seadweller started, trying to walk past them. "It seems my time here is done." He bowed, if only to save face, hi long horns grazing the face of the Purple blooded clown. He didn't even know why they were invited. They were slobs, and shouldn't be in public. The purple blood frowned, pushing the seadwellers head back up with two fingers. The alphas enclosed on him. "I'm sorry, sugar plum, if I didn't, quite make myself clear..." He drawled, slightly scowling. The other alphas were so bold, but they smirked, reaching out for the plump high blood. "Without an alpha, I'm damn well sure that you have no one to go home to..." "My sister-" He sputters in a flash of panic. Damnit, of course his aplha sister was no where around. Probably off serving some high blooded douche of an alpha. But the high blood just stared at him. The hell was a sister? Oh well, he wouldn't voice his concerns now as he reached down, slipping his fingers in the omegas pants. He didn't want it. He didn't. But, it was scarily tempting in the state he was in. But he wanted his alpha.

Sobesk growled in frustration as he realized a simple distraction wouldn't lure the revolting trolls away. With a heavy sigh, he stalked towards them, quite boldly looping his arm with the omega's. "There's a culling happening outside, I don't think you want to miss it." He announced to the small congregation of rude alphas. The validity of his statement was based on a chance, but considering their planet, there had to be at least one culling happening somewhere out there. That was besides the point, though. He tugged harshly on his partner, forcing him away from the offending purple and dragging him swiftly towards the door, hoping to make it out before those idiots realized he was stealing their prey. 

Fenrir smiled, quickly walking with him. "Thank you, Sobesk. But you did not need to save me. I am not weak, you know this." He nuzzled into his alphas neck, sending the other alphas to the "culling" with a little mental prodding. "If I had a bit more time, I could have used my powers." He wasn't much of a fighter when it came to his alpha, but he hated seeming weak in public. That's how you get culled.

"Yes, of course. But who knows what they also could have done? Let's just get home." Sobesk grumbled, more to himself than the affectionate omega. He felt bad for not marking him, it wasn't permanent, anyway. But he thought he should wait until Fenrir actually asked for that. "Are you okay, though?" He asked once they were outside, accidentally slamming him into the wall once they were outside and sniffing him down. Fenrir nodded, leaning his head back as a sign of respect. "I'm fine, Alpha. You just need to cover their scent with yours, Sobesk." He was definitely asking for him to mark him later, but for now, kisses. "Scent me, alpha~" He inhaled softly, taking in the sweet of his perfect omega. Once he had found there was no scemt of blood, he lingered for a moment in front of the violet's pants and grinned. "You smell great." He hummed, standing up to scrape his crooked fangs against the soft skin of Fenrir's throat. H

bit back a moan, staring at his loving alpha. "Well, I am in heat, and your right here. Why don't we head back and get started?" The well tongued omega hummed, feeling his book clench at the thought. Sobesk grunted, biting his shirt and tugging. "I want it now." He whined, tears welling up in his bright violet eyes. He pouted at his omega quietly, grinding roughly against him. It probably wasn't right that the asshole would cry fake tears anytime he wanted something, but it was practically ingrained in his feralistic nature. "Now." He decided, not caring the slightest bit about proper behavior and manners. It was Alternia, for fucks sake.

This time, the moan ripped out of him. His heat was taking over him, he needed his alphas knot immediately. "Yes, alpha... Please, fuck me hard and mark me as yours..." He panted, grinding against his loving alpha.

Sobesk pulled him to the side of the building, growling quietly the whole way. He pushed him to the ground, shredding his pants as he clawed them off the troll. "I hate these stupid gatherings," He panted, drooling slightly at the sight of his omega, dripping wet. "They'd be much better if I got to fuck you like this every time." He nodded quickly, feeling the slick drip down his purple tinted grey legs. "That just means you should fuck me more~" He trilled, his fin flapping. He smelled horny as hell.

Sobesk slid eagerly downward, licking up the sweet fluid, expertly cleaning up the messy violetblood. He made sure not to leave a drop on the soft skin of his large thighs before burying his tongue in the omega's dripping nook, then pulling away. It tasted good, but his painful instinct and hormones left no time for foreplay. Without having to prepare the other, he could easily push down his own pants and bury his wildly lashing bulge into the other. Which is exactly what he did, pinning his partner's hips down with sharp claws and a threatening snarl.

The violet omega moaned, his tongue falling out of his mouth. He felt positively delighted, rutting up against the Crocodile. His violet eyes flashed red, not as a sign of him using his powers, light the white light, but his instincts kicking in. He was horny and with his tantalizing alpha. He slightly fought with his hips, but only to feel his claws dig into his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of a roleplay between me and my boyfriend, of us roleplaying with our gay as hell OC's


End file.
